


My Story Here Is Done

by SoftButchCassidy



Series: Aurora and Mikris (and friends!) [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: and replacing her with xenophon, im deleting my in game titan, ngl this is kind of just for my own reference for my version of canon, so i can keep track of the story tm, so this is like an explaining fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftButchCassidy/pseuds/SoftButchCassidy
Summary: Carinna will give anything to keep the City safe. Leaving her fireteam hurts, but her destiny lies above a methane sea. Thousands of miles away, a Warlock hears from an old friend, and the strange strings of fate twist tighter.





	My Story Here Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> this has like no plot im really not like looking for Feedback this is a filler fic that leads from just after solstice and into shadowkeep to explain what im doing and why

_ The Last Safe City _

Carinna stared wide-eyed at Commander Zavala.

“Sir… are you… are you sure?”

There was something resembling a tired smile on his face. “Do you doubt my choices, Carinna?”

“No, sir! No, not at all, I just… me, sir?”

Zavala clasped his hands behind his back. “Yes. I know that it’s a big responsibility. It’s a lot to consider. I understand that your fireteam is…”

“Not against the City,” she said firmly. 

“No, I know that,” he said. “But Aurora has, as most other Hunters, left.”

“Yes, sir. But you know about the House--”

“Yes. Ikora and I have been… discussing our options. However, that isn’t what this conversation is about. Aurora has been AWOL with the Fallen House for several months, returning only briefly and undercover to work with the Drifter. Zavrik has been working with Ikora lately.”

“She’s asked him to be one of her Hidden,” Carinna said, keeping her voice down. 

Zavala nodded. “You, however, keep your full focus on the City. I’m not condoning their actions, do understand that. Your drive and focus need a purpose, and I trust you.”

Carinna’s eyes felt warm. She wiped them with the heel of her hand quickly. 

Zavala softened. “I won’t ask you not to contact your friends. I never would do that. But you have the makings of an excellent Scout, and Sloane could use someone to train.”

“Of course, sir. I… can I think about it? Can I talk to my friends about it?”

“Yes, go ahead. Dismissed.” 

  
_House of Light Ketch, Low Earth Orbit above Mt. Felwinter_

“Titan?”

“Titan.”

“That’s…”

“Yeah.”

“That’s such good news!”

Carinna looked up to see Aurora beaming at her. “Huh?”

Aurora flopped forward onto her stomach and reached out to take her hand. “Carrie! I’m so proud of you! You’re gonna be a Scout! That’s incredible! I knew you were gonna get there, you’re such a fantastic Titan, and an even better person!”

Mikris, sitting beside Aurora, chirped in agreement. “It sounds like a very honorable position,” she said. 

“But you haven’t said yes yet,” Zavrik said from where he leaned against the wall.

Aurora slowly sat up. Her new secondary arms kept her balanced. “Carrie?”

Carinna shook her head. “If I accept, I’ll be stationed on Titan to train under Sloane’s command until further notice. Scouts… don’t have fireteams.”

Aurora and Zavrik shared a slow look.

“Oh,” Aurora murmured. “You couldn’t… be part of our fireteam anymore.”

Carinna shook her head. “That’s the only reason I haven’t said yes. I know that… things are… weird. They’re different now. But… you’re still my friends, and I still love you guys…”

Aurora scooted forward and took her hand again in all four of hers. “Even if we can’t be in a fireteam together,” she said, holding her eyes, “it doesn’t mean that we’re not friends. It doesn’t mean that we won’t be here for you whenever you need us. This is a big opportunity for you. And for you to help protect the City in a way that neither Zav or I can. And you’ll still have the House and the Iron Lords at your side, too.”

“You will always be welcomed by our House,” Mikris agreed.

“Did Zavala say anything about the House?” Zavrik asked.

“He mentioned it, but… why do you ask?”

Zavrik drummed his fingers against his arm thoughtfully. “Because this could also be an opportunity to begin integrating the House into Guardian activities. One of the other Eliksni could accompany you as an ambassador, to train and observe and assist where possible, as well as attempt to recruit the Fallen that are scavenging on Titan.”

Mikris perked up in interest. “That… would be a very good idea! That’s very smart, yes! I think I know exactly who to ask, as well! If you agree, of course, Carinna!”

“Absolutely,” she said enthusiastically, nodding. “Saladin will back us up, but we’ll have to talk to Zavala and Sloane about it. But… I think we can make it work.” She smiled.

Aurora pulled her in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you,” she said. Her voice was edged with static from emotion. “You’re gonna do amazing. The moment we first met, when we found you in the Cosmodrome, hardly two hours old… I just knew you were gonna be a hero for the City.”

Carinna pulled her old friend close. She was warm, the flicker of solar Light humming in harmony with void. “You keep doing just what you’re doing, Aurora,” she said. “You’re a hero too. And if you need me, I’ll always be here.”

Aurora’s eyes were flickering rainbow with an exo’s version of tears when she drew back.

Carinna got to her feet and held out her hand to Zavrik.

She didn’t expect the Warlock to draw her in for an embrace, too. He was cold, he always was, but never in a bad way. “I’m not as good with emotions as Aurora or you,” he said a little dryly. “But know that I care about you, and I am proud of you and all that you have done and will do.” Zavrik stepped back with a rare smile on his face. “Keep in touch, friend. My Ghost will send you pictures from the Dreaming City to share with Sloane, as well.”

Carinna laughed. “Thanks, Zav.”

She turned to Mikris and held out her arms. 

Aurora’s wife chirped softly and accepted a hug. “You’re always welcome with us,” Mikris assured her. 

“I’m glad,” Carinna said warmly, letting her step back. “I’ll talk with Zavala and Sloane, and I’ll get back to you about an ambassador.”

Mikris nodded in determination. “This will be a great opportunity for everyone. Thank you, Carinna. For all that you have done and will do.” She bowed formally. “May the Great Machine’s Light guide you always.”

Carinna mimicked her bow. “You as well, my friends.”

She gave her friends a smile. It would not be the last one they’d see from her; she’d make sure of it.

_ Io _

Asher was staring hard at the screen. 

Xen hesitated before sitting next to him. “What’s going on?”

Asher’s jaw tightened. There was an indescribable emotion on his face. “Eris is back,” he said softly.

Xen straightened. “Eris Morn?”

Asher nodded. “I hadn’t seen her since the accident… they told me that she had left, before the Red War. No one has heard from her… until now.”

“She’s alive?” Xen felt a relieved smile glow from their face. “Thank the Traveler!”

“She is.” Asher still looked worried.

“So… what’s wrong?”

“There’s something on the moon.”

“Earth’s moon?”

Asher nodded. 

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. Something bad… perhaps related to the curse, or…” Asher shook his head. “I can only assume it has to do with the Hive. Who knows what Crota’s army was doing there after he was killed?”

Xen drummed their fingers on their leg. “So what do we do?”

“I can’t go. I have too much to do, still… as much as I would like to see my old friend again… I presume there will be plenty of other Guardians who will help her instead.”

“We could go,” Xen offered. They took his hand in theirs, knitting Goblin fingers together. “We can holochat with her, so you can say hello again. Even if you can’t see her in person, y’know? And we can see if we can help out with whatever’s going on. You’re so clever, you’ll probably be able to give us some advice and ideas.”

Asher rubbed his thumb along the side of Xen’s hand. He nodded slowly. “I… think that could work. Yes.”

Xen leaned in to press an exo kiss to his ear. “You’ll miss us,” they teased gently.

Asher snorted and turned his head to kiss them proper. “Maybe,” he admitted. “So don’t get killed by Hive, Xenophon. You had better come back in one piece.”

Xen let go of his hand, but only to wrap their arms around him. “We’ll always come back,” they promised.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
